Reflexión
by Writer65
Summary: Penny reflexiona sobre los acontecimientos en la película, solo acepto criticas moderadas.


Si soy sincera conmigo misma, creo que me Sherman me gusto desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

No gustar de gustar, pero me pareció…

Lindo.

Pero supongo que al ser tan orgullosa me negué a admitirlo, además, era un niño criado por un perro.

¿Qué clase de vida podría darle un animal a un humano?

El niño debía adoptar al perro, no al revés.

De lo contrario todos los animales del mundo podrían adoptar humanos y todo estaría de cabeza.

Así que para mí, si Sherman había sido criado por un perro, era un perro.

Y mi opinión acerca de el no mejoro mucho por el resto del día, ahora sé que su intención nunca fue llamarme tonta o mentirosa, solo quería participar, pero claro, tenía que salir yo con mi orgullo, envidia y egoísmo. Antes de su llegada, yo era la más lista del salón, y nadie podía cuestionarlo, pero por una vez que alguien me corregía yo ya me ponía como una fiera.

Sentí tanto odio hacia Sherman que solo quería humillarlo, enseñarles a todos que no era nada más que un sucio y mugroso perro, así que monte un numerito y recibí un castigo, una mordida.

Llore como una boba después de eso, acusando a Sherman sin admitir mi parte de la culpa y odiando más que nunca a ese niño, deseaba que la perrera llegara y se lo llevara lo más lejos posible de mí.

De seguro ya se dieron cuenta de que cuando me dieron la noticia de que iríamos a cenar a su casa, una bomba estalló en mi interior, literalmente entraría en territorio enemigo.

"Tranquilízate, solo ignora a ese cabeza hueca hasta que termine la cena y luego serás libre" pensé.

Y fue exactamente lo que hice, me la pase enganchada al celular, fingiendo que Sherman no existía, pero mi paciencia no es muy alta, así que en poco tiempo lo cuestione, obligándolo a decirme que el señor Peabody había creado una máquina del tiempo. Cuando me la mostro quede fascinada, podía viajar a cualquier momento de la historia, así que decidí el antiguo Egipto porque siempre he querido conocer a Cleopata, pero calcule mal y termine durante el reinado del rey Tut, quien al principio me pareció la solución a todos mis problemas, seria rica y reina, el deseo de toda mujer.

Mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo en cuanto aparecieron padre e hijo tratando de hacerme volver al futuro, claro que no sabía que sería momificada en cuanto mi prometido muriera, nunca antes en mí vida había estado tan asustada, frente a mi tenía una espada enorme, queriendo penetrar en mi diminuta mano de niña. Por suerte, Peabody y Sherman no se dieron por vencidos y me rescataron. Yo estaba sorprendida hasta ese entonces yo no había sido nada más que un dolor de cabeza para ellos dos, y aun así venían a salvarme de un cruel destino.

Mi conciencia volvió a despertar y me dije, que por lo menos debería tratar de llevarme bien con Sherman.

Así que lo anime a que tomáramos la maquina voladora de Leonardo, ahora yo estaba más que emocionada, ya había viajado antes en avión, pero nada era parecido a eso, volar y el aire golpeándote en la cara, además de las increíbles maniobras que uno podía hacer.

Pero al ver que Sherman no disfrutaba el viaje, decidí hacer una locura solo para que se divirtiera, y de paso darle algo de confianza.

Deja de pilotear y solté los controles, sabía que Sherman podría hacerlo, aunque admito que por un minuto creí que moriríamos, pero no. Sherman nos había salvado y no solo le di la confianza que necesitaba, sino que…

Bueno, creo que supe que ya no podía ocultar el hecho de que comenzaba a gustarme más.

Por desgracia, así como yo le di confianza, Peabody sin querer se la quitó, por suerte ninguno de los dos sufrió graves daños en el choque.

Aun así el señor Peabody estaba furioso, deje de pensar en la estupidez de que un perro no puede adoptar a un niño, y la pena me invadió, todo había sido por mi culpa, y como si no hubiera hecho suficiente tuve que abrir la boca y mencionar que Grunion quería apartar a Sherman de Peabody.

Lo que solo provocaría que nos quedáramos varados durante la guerra de Troya, donde casi muero dos veces y casi provoque la muerte del señor Peabody, si ya me sentía mal, ahí fue cuando me sentí peor, le había quitado el padre a Sherman, su única familia. Y todo por mi maldito orgullo, no había tomado ni el tiempo necesario para conocer a Sherman, solo lo ataque, y ahora su padre estaba muerto.

Luego vino el descabellado plan de Sherman, aunque nosotros también estábamos desesperados, así que creo que fue algo adecuado.

En cuanto llegamos al pent-house del pasado, el caos se desato, dos Sherman, Grunion y la paradoja del tiempo, y solo empeoro cuando Peabody mordió a Grunion, aunque lo justifico, se estaba pasando, la situación se había salido de control, ya ni siquiera Peabody podría solucionarla, y eso es mucho decir, corrimos a la máquina del tiempo, persecución, el pasado invadiendo el futuro (me sentí muy alagada cuando Sherman uso el parabrisas contra Tut) y el choque.

Como si esa noche no hubiera tenido sustos de sobra, control de animales llego y trato de llevarse a Peabody, por suerte, Sherman dio la cara por quien más amaba en esta tierra, dando un discurso que nadie pudo cuestionar, ¿y saben qué? Uso mi insulto y lo convirtió en algo hermoso, ahora orgullosamente puedo decir, que también soy perro, y siempre lo seré. Lo abrase tratando de trasmitirle todos mis sentimientos, que lamentaba como lo había tratado en la escuela, y bueno, todo lo demás, ya le había pedido disculpas, pero para mí aun no era suficiente, pero ese abrazo, fue especial, nunca antes había sentido nada parecido, pero era bueno.

El emotivo momento fue roto por una esfinge, y todos dejaron el sentimentalismo por tratar de encontrar una solución a la ruptura del tiempo y espacio (de nuevo todo gracias a mi) y Sherman volvió a brillar, encontrando la solución al problema.

Aunque todo parecía indicar que no lo lograría, incluso yo tuve mis dudas, y aunque el problema se resolvió, Peabody y Sherman no aparecieron al instante, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al pensar que había perdido a Sherman, apenas nos habíamos conocido, la mayor parte del tiempo lo había tratado como basura, y la sola idea de que no volvería verlo, me entristecía.

Por suerte, no tardaron mucho en volver a parecer. Volando en el cielo, felices, disfrutando la victoria y yo, bueno, solo diré que nunca antes había estado tan feliz en mi vida.

Ahora puedo decir, que Sherman es, y siempre será, mi mejor amigo.


End file.
